


Set Me Ablaze

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Fire, M/M, Making Out, Pryomania, Romance, Roughness, Slash, Smut, Top Dean, Twins, bottomcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: based on the prompt“Mom says if you blow up the house she's putting you up for adoption.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder Grammarly is set to Informal and General knowledge
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter but I'm not sure it just depends on my muse.

** Chapter One **

** Pyromaniac ** .  ** Someone ** who loves to set fires — and, for whatever reason, can't stop setting them — is a  ** pyromaniac ** . Maniac is a word attached to many terms for mental illness, but this has to be one of the scariest. ...  ** Pyromania ** is a sickness. A  ** pyromaniac ** could also be  ** someone ** who loves watching fires.

py·ro·ma·ni·a

/ˌpīrōˈmānēə/

_ noun _

  1. An obsessive desire to set fire to things.



The fire was the most beautiful thing on the planet for him. The warmth and heat, the way the flame danced, were calling to him to come play. To make it bigger and better. The need to set fires started when Dean was four, his mother had a candle burning in the kitchen. He was told not to mess with it, that it was hot and could hurt him, he was drawn in. He needed to know what it felt like on his skin, was it really as hot as his mother had told him? 

That was the first time Dean had gone to the hospital for a burn. His sister had screamed when she saw him reaching for the flame. The smell of burning flesh did nothing to deter him from seeing that beautiful orange flame again. 

The second time he burned himself was after he found his father’s box of wooden matches. He had let them burn down to his fingertips before he dropped them on his lap and burned a hole into his jeans. Narrowly missing his sensitive parts, scalding his inner thigh. 

Dean was a bit more careful after that, even at six, he knew that his love of fire was strange. At school, they talked about how dangerous the fire was and how you could get hurt or killed playing with it, but Dean didn't care, he was obsessed with the need to watch the colors ignite. 

In his middle school science class, he figured out how to set fires with different colors in the flames and knowing the combinations that would burn the longest and the brightest. That was a mistake. When he stole some chemicals, and brought them home and almost burned his house down. That's when his parents thought it was a good idea to seek out counseling for Dean. They did not want something like that to happen again or anything terrible to happen to their other two children because Dean had a compulsion no one understood. 

It wasn't until high school that things for Dean got out of hand. His twin sister was horribly scarred in a car accident. Dean blamed himself for not being there for her when she needed him to come to fix her flat. There was a car that came out of nowhere, plowed into her. Sending her over the side, causing a huge scar from her forehead down across her eye into her jawline. 

Dean was furious! The man who had done it was at the hospital, complaining that she shouldn't have been on the side of the road, parked the way she was and waited for the tow truck like it was her fault she got a flat. If he had just answered the phone, then she wouldn't have been a sitting duck. Dean listened in for the man’s home address to get a little payback and scare him a bit. 

He waited until his little brother was in bed before getting dressed in all black and heading out to the garage. Grabbing the paint thinner and the matches that his father thought Dean didn't know about before heading to the man’s house. He figured parking a few blocks away before getting out and walking the rest of the way to the man’s house would be better. He made sure no one was out or being nosey before heading to the house. He watched through the window as the man finished what looked like a liquor bottle, passing out in his recliner not much later. Dean was grateful for the overgrown shrubbery in front of the porch as he made sure to not get any paint thinner on himself, pouring it in a way to make the flames climb the front door. 

********************

A person talking was droning on and on about how they love fireworks. Another was arguing that it wasn't true pyromania. Lots of people like fireworks and didn't have the same love of fire as the rest of the group. 

“What are you thinking about?” a deep rough voice asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

Dean shook his head while looking to the right to see who was talking to him. He was a bit taken back by the blue eyes staring at him. 

“My sister, she's home alone. I worry about her,” Dean replied, answering the man's question. It was partly true; he often worried about his sister’s mental health and how she stayed inside most days. 

The blue-eyed man looked at Dean as if he was questioning if what he said was the truth, “I would like to meet your sister. I'm Cas, by the way,” the man said, looking Dean up and down. 

“What? You just met me?” Dean replied, shocked at the man’s bluntness. 

The man shrugged and took Dean by the hand, tugging him to follow. Dean looked around to find that no one was paying attention to them as they walked out of the room. Cas kept hold of Dean's hand as they passed through the main doors of the rec center and into the warm summer evening air. Dean didn't say anything as he followed the man, part of him was curious about where they were going. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as they rounded the corner. 

Cas stopped and turned to Dean, he reached into his pocket, pulling something out that Dean could barely see in the dusk light. The signature sound of flint being struck was music to Dean's ears, the glorious orange and blue flame in Cas’s hand was like a moth caught in the light. Even though he knew it was dangerous, he still wanted the heat, the smell, the taste of burning cinders on his tongue. The itch needed to be scratched after every meeting, everyone talking about fire and their desires. Still, nothing came close to Dean's willingness to use the light as punishment. 

“I don't know about you, but after a meeting, I always need a fix,” Cas said, flicking the fire source again to keep the flame going. 

Dean nodded his head, attention transfixed on the flame. He didn't care where Cas was taking him as long as it included fire. Cas put the lighter back into his pocket and turned still holding onto Dean's hand as they walked further down the block. He liked the feeling of Cas’s hand in his, his hands were rough but also soft. It was nice.

They walked a bit further before stopping in front of a large garbage can, Dean already knew what Cas was up to before he looked around the alley. It was empty. He let go of Cas’s hand, it was strange how wrong it felt to let go, but he had to collect bits of debris around the alley to dump it into the can. He pulled a box of wooden matches out of his pocket, striking it against the red stripe on the side, the sizzle of the head as it was stuck expertly to catch on the first strike. The smell of the wood-burning made Dean smile; he stared at the flame for a few seconds before tossing the match into the barrel. 

“Glorious,” Cas proclaimed as he watched the papers and bits of wood catch fire. 

“You like to watch?” Dean asked, not looking at the man next to him as he laced their fingers together. 

“Ever since I was a kid,” Cas replied, staring into the pit as the smoke rose, and the embers turned red. 

Dean was caught off guard when Cas turned, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and smashed his lips to his. Walking him backward until his back hit the building. The kiss was rough and needy, but Dean loved the take-charge attitude Cas had. The kiss was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating.

“Mm, that's me,” Dean managed out between kisses reaching into his pocket. 

“Let it go to voicemail,” Cas replied as he kissed his way down Dean's neck. 

“I can't, I can't. It's my little brother,” Dean, his eyes looking at the screen to see who was calling. 

Cas sighed and pulled away so Dean could call his brother back. It was a short conversation. Sam had wanted to let Dean know that their sister needed a ride home from the store. She had been trying to contact him earlier, but Dean didn't answer. 

“I'm sorry, Sammy, I'll go get her right now. Thanks for calling me,” Dean said before hanging up. He looked at Cas with a sheepish look, “So you wanna come with me?” 

Cas laughed and nodded. He liked how he felt with Dean and didn't want that feeling to end. He once again took Dean's hand so they could head back towards the rec buildings parking lot. 

Cas whistled when he saw Dean's car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. All black with tan interior. It was beautiful. Dean informed him that it was a gift from his dad when he graduated high school. 

“For my sister and me, but she doesn't like to drive,” Dean said as he opened the passenger door for Cas. 

“I have an old Lincoln,” Cas told Dean as he slid into the passenger seat, “why doesn't she drive?” he asked once Dean was seated behind the wheel. 

“Um...she was pushed over the side of a ravine in high school. Her car got a flat, and this asshole plowed into her. She had her flashers, flares out, and everything,” Dean shook his head at the memory, Cas watching Dean’s hands grip the steering wheel tight. 

Cas slid closer to Dean, placing his hand on his thigh, “She was ok?” he wondered. 

Dean shook his head and didn't say anything more, choosing instead to put the key in the ignition. 

The ride was quiet, Dean turned on the radio to fill the quiet between them, singing along to the music. His voice was melodic and pleasing; it made Cas smile that Dean was himself with him in the car. As they pulled into the store parking lot, Dean looked at Cas. 

“Hey, so Clovers got a scar on her face. She’s self-conscious about it, so don't say anything, ok?” Dean told Cas as he pulled up to where his sister was supposed to be waiting. Another person was standing next to her. It looked like she wasn't saying much to them. 

“This asshole,” Dean mumbled, stopping the car and putting it in park. 

As he got out of the car, he could hear his sister asking the guy to leave her alone while she was waiting for her brother. 

“Hey, she said to leave her alone,” Cas called out, walking past Dean. 

Dean looked at him as he passed, he didn't even hear the door open but was grateful to Cas for sticking up for Clover. 

“Come on, Clover, let me see that pretty face,” the guy said, trying to move her hair covering most of her face. 

Clover grabbed his wrist, and faster than Dean could get to her, she had the guy on the ground. 

“You listen to me, Cole Trenton, I am not a damsel in distress, and you will not touch me without permission,” Clover growled in his ear before letting him go with a shove. The guy let out an angry huff before standing, watching as she walked away.

‘Hi, Dean, who’s your friend?” Clover asked casually as if nothing had just happened. She pushed her hair back into place before grabbing her shopping cart and pushing it to the car. 

“I'm Cas,” he replied, holding out his hand. 

Clover smiled brightly at Cas and shook his hand while apologizing for pulling Dean from his meeting, but her phone died, and she bought too many groceries to walk home with. Dean shook his head, helping her and Cas load the bags into the trunk. 

“You coming for dinner?” Clover asked Cas out of the blue just as she opened the back door to get into the car. 

“I would love to,” Cas smiled and got into the front seat. 

*************

They pulled up to the front of Dean and Clovers apartment complex, turning the corner and pulled into the underground garage. 

‘Nice building,” Cas commented as they pulled into their assigned parking spot. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied with a cocky smile just before turning the car off. 

Cas didn't say anything before they all got out, headed to the back of the car to bring the food up. Clover took the majority, saying she does it all the time by herself, and she was fine as she walked to the elevator, pressing the button with her foot. 

The doors opened, and Clover stepped in first. Cas noticed she had the same shade of light brown hair as Dean when she looked up her eyes were hazel. A mix of green and blue that Cas had never seen on a person. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” Cas remarked after looking at Clover as he stepped in next to her. 

“Thanks, Sammy's are the same. It's funny, some people think he and I are the twins. Not Dean and I,” Clover said, keeping her head down. 

Dean smiled down at his sister. She was always shy when meeting new people and not 09very talkative. They made small talk as they ascended to the top floor. 

“You live in the penthouse?” Cas asked as the doors opened to reveal a large apartment. 

“Dean's owns the building,” Clover answered with a small smile as she walked into the room, telling Cas to follow her to the kitchen. 

Cas looked to Dean, who shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. They had come into money when their parents died in a plane crash. The pilot had been drinking and didn't tell anyone, which caused the plane to go down. Their mother had a small trust fund set up for each of her children. They were able to access it once they turned twenty-five. 

Clover told the boys to go do something while she put stuff away and got things ready for dinner. Dean nodded and took Cas by the hand, pulling him down the hall. 

“That's Clovers room,” Dean said, nodding to the open door. 

“I wanna see your room,” Cas said with a sly smile. 

Dean didn't say anything as he passed further down the hall, the walls covered in family pictures and framed posters. He opened the last door at the end of the building. Cas was impressed; the room was huge, bigger than what he expected. 

“You have a fireplace in your room?” Cas asked, spotting the encased fake wood. 

‘Yeah, you can sit in the tub and enjoy the fire,” Dean informed after walking into the room, opening the door to the bathroom. 

Cas stepped past Dean to peek his head into the room. He could see himself lounging in the tub, watching the fire with Dean's arms wrapped around him. He turned back and placed a kiss on Dean's lips. 

“I don't know why I trust you, but I do, and Clover seems to like you,” Dean said once Cas pulled away. 

“We are just meant to be,” Cas said with a smirk, “So what’s next?” 

“We eat,” Dean said, taking Cas by the hand to lead him out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen. 

Clover smiled when she spotted her brother and Cas holding hands; it had been a while since Dean had been with someone and was happy for him. She was just starting dinner when she realized the burner wasn't turning on. She opened the cabinet to grab some matches. She turned and looked at Dean when she noticed there were none.

“Stop taking the kitchen matches, I bought you more,” Clover scolded, holding her hand out expectantly towards her brother. 

Dean sheepishly took the small box out of his pocket and handed it over to his sister. She pushed the bag sitting on the counter towards him. He smiled when he looked inside to find about twenty boxes of the large wooden matches. 

“I know you prefer the small boxes, but they were out so I could only get the big ones. Please be careful,” Clover warned, striking the match to light the burner. 

Cas and Dean watched as the fire ignited. Cas reached over to run his hand up Dean's thigh, stopping just shy of the man’s bulge. Dean took hold of Cas’s hand, feeling brave and not wanting to lose contact, he placed his hand up further. Cas smirked, mouthing later to Dean as Clover rattled on about how much of a pain the stove was being. 

“I didn't ask, but you eat meat, right?” Clover asked, looking at Cas. 

“Yes, all kinds,” Cas said, hardly able to hold back laughing at his bad joke. 

Clover sighed and shook her head, “I see why you like him,” she said, pointing at Dean. 

Cas excused himself a short time later to go to the bathroom. Clover turned to make sure Cas was out of earshot before she looked to Dean. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Clover asked as she shaped the hamburgers into patties. 

“We aren't official, I just met him today, after our meeting,” Dean said, rubbing his face. 

Clover nodded and looked at her brother, “I like him. I think you are simply meant to be is all,” she shrugged, turning to place the freshly made patties into the hot pan. 

The room was quiet before Clover turned back to her brother, “Did you tell him about, ya know,” she indicated by pointing to her face. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. 

“Good. I can put my hair up,” Clover replied, relief in her voice after cleaning her hands so she could push her hair away from her face and tying it in a messy bun on top of her head. 

Dean looked at her; even around Sam, she never wore her hair away from her face. She always felt judged, but he wasn't going to stop her. Especially if she felt comfortable around Cas enough to not be covered up. Dean looked at Cas as he made his way back into the kitchen. 

“You pulled your hair up,” Cas noted with a light tone to his voice. 

“Don't make fun of me, ok?” Clover asked, turning around and looking at Cas. 

Cas smiled. When Dean had told him, he figured she keeps it covered. It was nice to see that she was ok with him seeing her scar. It was worse than what Cas had thought and now understood why she kept it hidden. Cas walked over to Clover and reached up she scooted back. 

“I won't hurt you,” Cas said calmly. 

Clover looked at Dean who nodded to let Cas touch her, she took a deep breath as Cas cupped her face. He traced the scare along the line of her lip and jaw, saying he was sorry she felt like she needed to hide. How he was grateful that she let him see. Clover smiled as a slight blush pinkened her cheeks. 

After dinner, Dean told Clover he had something to do and that he would be back later. She nodded and gave Cas a hug telling him not to be a stranger; he smiled, saying he would come back. 

Dean made sure the doors were closed before turning and slamming Cas against the wall, pinning his hands above his head, and pressing his body to Cas’s. Smiling as he watched the man squirm a bit, he kissed his lips a hard, rough kiss that left Cas breathless as the doors opened to the garage. 

“So, if I show you something, are you going to call the cops?” Dean asked, slightly nervous as they stepped out of the elevator. 

“No, who else is going to kiss me like that?” Cas sassed back, taking Dean's hand. 

Dean smirked and unlocked the passenger door, starting the engine after they got into the car. 

*************

Dean smiled to himself while handing Cas a black jacket he had in the secret compartment of his car while grabbing a small jar of clear liquid, he closed the trunk. 

“What is going on?” Cas asked. He sounded worried. 

“This is how I get my fix and revenge for those who have been wronged,” Dean said, pulling Cas into a kiss. 

“Holy shit, it's you, the arsonist from the news,” Cas whispered in surprise when Dean pulled away. The realization hitting him when he connected the words to Dean’s.

Dean shrugged and smiled, “Don't touch kids,” he innocently took Cas by the hand and started walking up the street.

They stopped at a small two-story home at the end of the street, it was covered by bushes and trees. These were the houses that Dean loved most of all. People did not want others looking in on what was going on inside their home. He opened the lid to the jar, telling Cas to stay where he was as he poured the thick liquid along the porch and the frame of the door. He made sure his back was to their hiding spot before he closed the jar. He pulled out the box of matches, striking it, the head caught the brilliant orange flame. It glowed beautifully as Dean gently lowered it to the liquid, watching in awe as it caught fire and raced towards the door. 

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed. It was beautiful the door frame caught and engulfed it in flames. Dean tugged his hand to follow him back to the car, they didn't wanna be found. 

Cas slammed Dean against the car they could see the flames as more of the house caught fire he captured Dean's mouth it was all teeth and tongues. 

“I want you now!” Cas growled, pulling away for a second so Dean could open the door. 

They both scrambled into the car. Dean tried to say they should go somewhere else, it was too open where they were. Cas nodded in agreement while still trying to free Dean from the confines of his jeans. Dean was finally able to turn the car on and put it into drive. Cas didn't let up, kissing and nipping at his neck as Dean tried to drive. 

‘’Cas, you gotta stop,” Dean said breathlessly. Trying to stay focused on the road. It was hard, Cas’s mouth felt amazing against his skin. 

Cas had finally found his prize, teasing the tip with his tongue, and stopping when Dean asked. 

“Make a left. My house isn't too far from here,” Cas informed, dipping his head down for one last lick. He gave Dean directions to his house in about five minutes they were there. 

Dean tucked himself away and followed Cas out of the car, racing up the steps. Cas flung the door open, grabbing Dean by the jacket and pulling him in, mashing their mouths together. He pulled Dean with him as he walked back towards the couch, pulling at the other man’s clothes, trying to get him undressed as quickly as possible. 

Cas pulled away and dropped to his knees to untie Dean's shoes to get everything off. Once he was fully undressed, Cas grabbed Dean, pulling him back to his mouth, making the other man cry out in surprise and pleasure. 

“Fuck! That mouth,” Dean moaned as Cas bobbed his head up and down. 

Dean couldn't help but thrust his hips a bit; it just felt so good. The way Cas was working his mouth, he couldn't believe it was possible. 

Cas pulled away with a wet pop, standing up to push Dean back onto the couch, climbing into his lap. Before Dean could figure out what was going on, Cas reached behind him and pulled out a small plug. Dean's mouth dropped open in shock. 

“You had  _ that _ in there the whole time?” Den asked in utter shock. 

“When I went to the bathroom,” Cas replied, tossing the plug to the side, grabbed hold of Dean, and lined himself up before sinking down slowly. 

Cas and Dean moaned in unison as he bottomed out, giving himself time to adjust before slowly circling his hips, “Fuck, you’re huge. I'm so full,” he whined out as he began to pick up the pace. 

All Dean could do was hold on to the armrests while Cas rode him within an inch of his life. It was the most amazing sex he had ever had in his life.

“I'm gonna cum,” Dean moaned out, pulling Cas into a sloppy kiss, pressing their foreheads together when he pulled away bucking up into Cas. 

“Me too, fuck,” Cas panted, moving back, his head falling back. Exposing that vast amount of skin to Dean. 

It wasn’t too long before they both came, breathing heavy and laughing. 

“So, fire makes you horny?” Dean asked, smiling and placing light kisses on Cas’s cheek and neck. 

“Among other things,” he replied with a shrug. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stretched and reached next to him, smiling when he felt the warm body curled on his side, facing him. He and Cas had gone a few rounds before passing out on the floor, he sighed content with the man beside him. 

The sound of the phone buzzing pulled Dean from his happy thoughts of their previous events to read Clover's name scrolled across the screen after picking the device off the coffee table. 

“Sis, I am so sorry,” Dean apologized while getting up from the ground and looking for his clothes. “Yeah, I am safe. I'll be home soon,” he replied, trying to pull his pants on with one hand, his other keeping the phone to his ear. “Yeah, Clove. Come on, I didn't forget about you.” he sighed and continued to listen to what she had to say, trying not to dismiss her worries over nothing, “ok. I'm sorry. I’m leaving now.”

Dean quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes, glancing over at Cas and smiled down at the sleeping man. He admired the peaceful look on Castiel's face for a moment before heading towards the kitchen. Dean needed to search for a notepad and a pen; he didn't want to leave Castiel without knowing why he left. He pulled the first drawer open and quickly closed it again. Rubbing his face, trying to comprehend what he had just seen before deciding to pull the drawer open again. There sat a gun and a badge; he was a cop. Dean shut the drawer quietly and made sure he had everything he needed before leaving without a note of explanation.

How could he be so stupid? He should have known! He couldn't believe he took Cas with him! Now they were going to have to skip town. Sam would understand, but Clover... She was sensitive and wouldn't want to leave the comfort of the penthouse. Dean took a deep breath and blew it out slowly; maybe Cas wouldn’t care? His body was moving without him having to think like it was on autopilot, from having done this before, and he knows what he must do now. 

He pulled into the parking spot, hoping he was calm enough not to scare his sister. He was going to talk to her slowly and rationally. Dean exited the car and began walking to the elevator when his phone rang. Checking the screen, he felt his heart jump at seeing Cas’ name flashing. He squashed his feelings for the man down and shoved the device back into his pocket. 

“I thought you got arrested!” Clover yelled as soon as Dean exited the elevator and into the apartment. She had been sitting on the couch but turned around, propped up against the sofa's back.

“I'm sorry, I fell asleep at Cas’. What do you say we head out of town for a few days?” Dean asked, walking further into the apartment. Clover looked at Dean like he was nuts. He knew she didn't like to go too far from the apartment, let alone leave town on short notice; she needed to plan for such things well in advance. 

“Why? What happened?” Clover questioned, folding her arms across her chest, watching Dean with a raised brow, turning to sit on the couch. 

“Nothing. I just wanna leave for a few days and think about some stuff. I need my favorite sister with me,” Dean answered after taking a seat on the coffee table, flashing a smile he knew his sister couldn’t resist. 

“You're lucky you're my favorite brother," she started, giving Dean a weary look. "What do I need to pack?” Clover asked, standing after deciding to trust him, turning to make her way down the hall to her bedroom. 

Dean followed her a second later, advising her not to pack too much, just enough for a few days. Clover nodded, saying that he needed to tell Sammy that they were leaving as well and where they were going. He agreed, the two parting ways so Dean could go to his room to pack his bag. He was just zipping up his gear when his phone rang again. Dean glanced down before turning away from his bed to the bathroom. He let Cas’s call continue until the ringtone stopped. It wasn’t long until he heard a buzz, this time Cas left a voicemail. Dean would listen to it later as he shot a quick text to Sam. It was a simple message to let him know that he and Clover were taking a little vacation for a few days, nothing to worry about, and they would check in soon. 

“I'm ready,” Clover called out about twenty minutes later. When Dean peeked into the hallway, he saw her standing there with her bag on her shoulder. 

Dean came out of his room with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, closing his door before joining her. “Leave your phone. I got you a new one,” he said, taking the one she held and tossing it into her room. Before she could say anything, he was handing her the burn phone he had for emergencies. 

“Dean, what is going on?” Clover asked again, folding her arms after taking the phone from him, her furrowed brow looking at Dean with a mixture of confusion and concern at the whole ordeal. 

“It's nothing. Just a precaution, that's all,” he replied with a smile taking her bag and heading to the elevator. He made sure Clover was behind him before stepping through the doors when they opened. 

Clover made sure her hair was in place before exiting the elevator; they both stopped when they saw Cas standing in their way. Dean took Clover by the hand, pushing past Cas and beelined straight to the car. 

“Hi, Cas,” Clover was trying to greet him, but Dean yelled at her to get into the car. She put her head down and nodded, startled that he had yelled at her so aggressively. She got into the passenger seat when Dean opened the door for her. Dean moved to the trunk to deposit their bags, ignoring Cas when he opened it. Cas folded his arms across his chest, patiently waiting for Dean to say something to him. It was unfair that Dean was ignoring him without any kind of reason. 

“Can I ask why you’re mad all of a sudden?” Cas tried finally as Dean moved to the driver's side of the car. 

“What, you aren't going to arrest me?” Dean asked in a hushed voice; he didn't want his sister to know anything. He took some joy in watching the man flinch at the comment.

“No, but I agree with what you are doing. Those bastards are getting what they deserve,” Cas replied, stepping closer to Dean. 

He needed to feel the man. Waking up this morning with him gone, feeling cold from not having him near. There was a bond, a connection that formed the other night, and Cas needed it like he needed to breathe. Cas hoped Dean would say something to him, anything; he thought they had hit it off pretty well. 

“Give me a few days, I need to think,” Dean replied, opening the car door. 

Cas nodded and stepped back, “I'm sorry, I should have told you. Let me know when you want to talk,” he said, reaching for Dean but stopping when he noticed the man pull himself away slightly. Dean nodded as he got into the car; Clover kept her head down, not wanting to feel her brother's wrath when he was upset. He would talk to her when he was ready. Clover peeked over at Dean after he started the car; she looked away when he looked at her after putting the impala in drive. 

“I'm sorry I snapped,” he apologized, reaching over and taking her hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“It’s Ok... but why are you mad at Cas?” Clover asked; she wasn't normally timid, but she hated when Dean was upset, especially it was with her. Dean grunted something incoherent under his breath, knowing she was going to ask again if he didn't answer her.“He’s a cop.” pausing briefly when he heard Clover’s sharp inhale. “And I took him with me last night,” he replied, not looking his sister in the face at the admission. 

“How did you find out? Is he going to tell? I don't wanna live with Sammy; he doesn't get me like you do,” Clover asked, talking a mile a minute with her hands in a fist as every possible scenario flashed through her mind. She did  _ not _ want to live with Sam! 

“Sis, No. He said he isn't going to tell, but I still need to think about things. It moved pretty quickly last night, and I don't know,” Dean replied, looking at his sister as they came to a stop at the red light. 

Clover frowned, “You’re stupid for taking him,” she said, turning so she wasn’t looking at him anymore. Dean laughed as the light turned green, nodding along with his sister in agreement. It was a dumb move on his part; he didn't even know the guy. He even showed him his darkest secret without thinking twice. 

“We’re going to the cabin, by the way,” Dean said, hoping to get a smile out of her. She liked it up in the woods, no one staring at her or making fun of her as she walked down the street. Clover didn't look at him; she continued to look out the window. “I'm mad at you,” she muttered in response, tucking her hair behind her ear and keeping her attention on anything but Dean. 

“I know,” Dean replied, pulling onto the back road that led to the cabin. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, Clover eventually dozing off. Dean figured she most likely didn't get a lot of sleep after waiting for him to call her back or come home. It ate him up inside at how much she depended on him for comfort and security, but he would always be there for her. Clover stirred as they headed up the bumpy gravel road; she smiled when she spotted the old cabin they used during the summer. 

Clover was out of the car before Dean came to a full stop, running up the cabin steps, bouncing like a little kid yelling for Dean to hurry up. They needed to air it out, then go to the store and get food. Dean laughed at his sister and agreed, telling her to hold her horses, that he was coming; he hurried up the stairs shuffling through the keys on the keyring, stopping when he found the one to the cabin. 

Dean pushed open the door reaching for the light switch, flicking it on and off, waiting for the lights to turn on. He sighed under his breath, saying he would go check the breakers while Clover opened the windows. She nodded in response as she started in the living room. The cabin was large, four bedrooms, two and a half baths; the decor could use some updating, but their parents did most of it, so they left it as a reminder. 

The breaker was situated outside, behind the house. Dean made his way into the back area; he jumped slightly when he saw that the breaker box had a giant spider web around it. Figuring the spider was inside, he looked around and grabbed a stick. Pulling the web apart before opening the box, he was happy to see that it was spider free. He flicked the breaker and heard the hum of the electricity turning back on. He closed the box, wiping his hand on his jeans to get rid of the bits of the web that were on his hands. 

He stopped when he heard a car making its way up the driveway. Dean quickly moved to the porch, poking his head in, calling for Clover to let her know someone was coming up the road. She made a face at the top of the stairs. The only person who knew where they were was Sammy. Dean ensured Clover was behind him as the car came to a stop next to his; he let out a groan when he realized Cas had followed them to the cabin. 

“Dean?” Clover questioned, looking over his shoulder. 

“Go inside, I'll be in soon, promise,” Dean said, turning his head a bit to give her a reassuring look. She didn't look too pleased about it but did as she was told, but he didn't say she couldn’t look through the window. 

“Hear me out,” Cas spoke after shutting his car door, hands up as he made his way across the space between the cars and cabin, and up the steps. 

Dean folded his arms across his chest and waved for him to go on; he would listen to whatever Cas had to say since he took the time to make the three-hour drive. “It's creepy you followed us, but go on,” he said. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a cop. I should have, and it was wrong. I promise I'm not going to turn you in,” Cas said with sincerity in his voice. 

Dean listened carefully, thinking about how if Cas was going to turn them in, he would have shown up with the calvary by now. Shaking his head, he looked to the man before finally nodding and rubbing his face. Dean guessed this was a better outcome than having a bunch of policemen storming their property. “I gotta head down to the store to get some food, keep Clove company,” he finally said, turning to head back into the cabin. Taking stock of the non-perishables they had leftover from the summer before. Cas slowly followed Dean into the house. He smiled, looking around, glimpses of the family photos above the mantle as he walked by; he frowned, spotting Clover glaring at him. 

“Are you gonna take Dean away from me?” Clover asked her voice on the verge of tears. 

“No, I'm not. I promise,” Cas replied, stepping closer to her. 

Clover furrowed her brow, moving away from Cas’ outstretched hand. She didn't trust him anymore; she wanted too, but being a cop means that Dean could be taken out of her life. 

“Clove play nice, I'll be back soon,” Dean’s voice said, appearing between the two with a set of keys in one hand and pointing at her with the other. 

“Fine,” Clover replied, her voice was unconvincing, before heading up the stairs to her room. Dean looked at Cas and shrugged his shoulders before heading out the front door. 

************************

Dean took his time mulling around the store. He grabbed a few things he knew Clover liked as comfort food before heading over to the butcher counter. He got a few steaks, among other things, for dinner and breakfast for the next couple of days. He smiled, thinking about Cas being back at the cabin, even though he was still pissed about their whole situation. The drive back took a little longer than expected. He frowned when Clover didn't come out when he called for her; she was always waiting around for him when she knew he was doing a grocery run. 

He fumbled with the door, “Why is the door locked?” He mumbled to himself, setting one of the bags down and quickly finding his keys. He finally managed to get the door open, spotting his sister in the hallway. Clover was slowly walking up behind Cas, the carving knife in her hand; Dean figured she didn't hear the door open when she didn't turn around. He was careful he didn't make a sound walking up and grabbing the knife out of her hand. 

“No!” Clover screeched at Dean, trying to grab the knife out of his hand. 

Dean held it up high. Clover stopped; he saw the lightbulb go off as she took off for the kitchen. He dropped the knife, not listening to Cas, who was yelling out to them, asking what was going on. Dean grabbed Clover just in time, lifting her up off the ground as she swore and kicked at him, sending the knife drawer clattering to the floor. 

“He's going to take you away like Mom and Daddy did,” Clover yelled, trying to claw at Dean's hands. He was glad he insisted she keep her nails short so she didn't “hurt herself,” but in truth, it was for times like these where he needs to keep her safe from harming someone. 

“Clover, he isn't going to take me away. You also can not kill him,” Dean whispered, trying to calm her down. 

“I got suspended. That's what I was trying to tell you. They called me on the way over, they fired me,” Cas chimed in, trying to soothe Clover over; he was hoping if she knew that he wasn't a danger anymore to Dean's, she would calm down. 

Clover suddenly slumped in Dean's arms, giggling under her breath before covering her mouth. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, looking down, peeking through the hair that hung just enough in her face to obscure her scar. Dean asked if he let go, was she going to be good? She nodded. He set her down gently, once he let go, she ran for the stairs and up to her room. Dean blew a breath out, walking over to where he dropped the knife from earlier, picking it up. He walked back to the kitchen, grabbing all the utensils, and taking them to the gun safe. 

“I'm sorry, Dean, but what the fuck just happened?” Cas asked. The adrenaline rush finally wearing off. He sat down on the couch, watching Dean place the knives in the safe between the living room and kitchen. It was one of those huge ones that you kept a lot of valuable items or stashing guns or weapons. 

“Clover has some homicidal tendencies” Dean shrugged the comment off like it was no big deal. “As long as she's not upset or feeling that someone or something is a threat, she's fine,” Dean said as he shut the safe door; he looked at Cas. 

“You could have given me a heads up, I almost got my throat slit,” Cas bit out, glaring at Dean. Dean shrugged nonchalantly, having dealt with the situation before it escalated, and walked out the front door to grab the groceries. Cas followed, not wanting to be left inside alone with Clover until he knew she wouldn't kill him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ignored Cas as he put the groceries away; he still wasn't sure what to say. He too felt the bond and a pull when it came to Cas, but now that Clover tried to kill him... well, that may put a wrench in things for the two of them. Dean decided after that that he won't bring up what actually happened to his last few relationships, even though the bastards had it coming. 

“You're still here?” Dean heard Clover ask from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. 

“Leave him alone,” Dean warned, pointing at his sister. Clover stuck her tongue out while walking around him to sit next to Cas at the table, watching Dean hesitantly folding up the paper bag. He glanced at her as she fiddled with the burner phone that he gave her, feeling slightly bad that he made Clover leave her real phone. 

“I'll text Sammy. Have him bring your phone,” Dean said to fill the silence, turning fully towards Clover and made his way over to her. “But first, you have to apologize.”

Clover pouted at the suggestion. “Wait! How come I had to leave my phone, but you got to bring yours?” she asked, glaring at Dean, shooting up from her seat, sending the chair she was sitting in tumbling back. 

“Clover. Apologize. Now,” Dean said with an edge to his voice, a warning for her to listen. 

Clover turned her attention away from her brother to glare at Cas, eyes looking down a moment later. “I'm sorry I tried to kill you,” she mumbled out as she turned to walk away, halted by Dean grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. 

“He didn’t hear you. Again,” Dean commanded, looking down at his sister with a pointed look. He had a good foot on her, but she was feisty. 

“I'm sorry I tried to kill you,” she enunciated each word while staring at Dean. 

Cas watched the exchange with a raised brow before informing her not to worry about it; he was now part of the family. She smirked and pulled her arm out of her brother’s grip and headed into the living room, calling over her shoulder to Dean, telling him to get Sam. Dean frowned and looked at Cas, rubbing at his face while apologizing for Clover’s behavior. She really could be a brat most of the time. Dean felt his heart flutter when the man laughed, saying, don't worry about it. She was the only girl, and sometimes they needed to be bratty. Dean chuckled at Cas’s comment. There was a quiet that settled between them, Dean looking away when the man’s gaze had his cheeks heating. Clearing his throat, Dean asked him if he wanted a beer. Relieved when Cas nodded, he then requested Dean if it was ok with him and Clover that he could stay, and they could talk. 

“I would like that,” Dean spoke with a smile, turning to head back over to the fridge to grab the beers. Dean motioned for Cas to follow him out onto the porch so they could have some privacy. 

The swing creaked under Cas’ weight when he sat down as Dean told him not to worry, that their dad had reinforced it. Especially with three rowdy kids running around. He wanted to make sure no one got hurt. Cas nodded, taking the beer Dean was handing him as he talked. 

“So-um-Clover... That was unexpected,” Cas commented as he opened his beer and took a sip. 

Dean nodded and took a sip of his own beer. “Look, if you wanna know about me, that's cool, but I can't have Clover go to an asylum, or whatever, it would kill her,” he explained, looking over at Cas. 

“She needs professional help,” Cas replied calmly, looking Dean in the eye with a seriousness in his voice. 

“I do not! And you’re mean!” Clover’s voice broke their moment, surprising them both by coming out of nowhere. They watched her hastily turn around, stomping back into the cabin. She had headed out to see if Dean had texted Sam and when he was coming. 

Dean sighed and looked at Cas. If he was going to stick around, he would learn that the words “professional help” were a bad thing. He stood up, shaking his head, calling out for his sister to come back. That they would explain everything to Cas, he was still new to the family and didn't know any better. She did come back after some more convincing, eyes red-rimmed from tears.

“Did you text Sammy? Is he coming?” Clover asked, sniffing, then wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater. 

“I will do it right now,” Dean responded by pulling out his phone and shooting a text to their younger brother. 

Clover’s lips raised in a small smile, mumbling about how she was just worried that Cas would betray them. Just like the one who shall not be named. Dean chuckled under his breath and told her not to worry; besides, she knew all the fun ways to get rid of a body if they needed to. Cas listened, a scary feeling settling in his chest and surprisingly turned on that Dean was ruthless and cared deeply for his sister. 

“I'm sorry, Clover. I opened my mouth before I knew anything. Will you forgive me?” Cas asked, moving closer to the girl. 

“I guess... but no more talking like that. Mama and Daddy were talking like that when we were little. They ended up taking Dean away for some time. So we don't talk like that anymore,” Clover stated, playing with the end of her hair as she talked to Cas. 

“Ok, I promise,” Cas agreed, reaching out for her. Clover stepped closer and grabbed his arm to pull him into a tight hug. 

“If you hurt him, they will never find your body,” Clover whispered before pulling away, smiling at Cas and nodding. “Let me know when Sammy gets here, I’m gonna take a nap.”

Dean nodded, his attention was not looking at Clover, it was solely on Cas’, and judging by the shocked look on his face, she must have said something to him about hurting Dean. He laughed when the door shut, which pulled Cas’s attention to him, telling him not to worry, Sam was coming. As much as Clover hated it, Sam was a whole lot better at making sure she didn't get into any trouble than he was. Cas nodded as he went to sit back in his seat to finish his beer and think about what he had just gotten himself into. 

“So, Clover and Sam, do they get along? And what did she mean they took you away?” Cas asked when Dean joined him. 

“Kind of, Sam doesn't always get why she hides out in the apartment, and Clover doesn't get why he wants to live in a shitty apartment near the college,” Dean replied, picking up his beer and taking a swig. “And they locked me up for starting a fire at school. It ended up burning down the science wing.” Taking a swig of his own, now warm beer, Cas nodded in understanding. He looked out across the yard as the quiet of the forest settled over them. It was a beautiful sight, the trees blowing softly in the wind.

“You gonna tell me why you got fired? Or why were you at the meeting?” Dean asked, looking over at the man next to him, redirecting the attention from himself back to Cas.

Taking a deep breath and picked at the label on the glass, he answered. “There's this asshole... always saying stuff ya know,” he took another sip of his beer, hoping it would calm his nerves. “Kept calling me fag and all kinds of nasty homophobic stuff. So I may or may not have set his car on fire.”

Dean choked on his beer at Cas’ admission, “Wait, do they not know if it was you or not?” he questioned between coughs. 

“If you’re asking if I got fired with no evidence... then the answer is yes. And I feel horrible about it,” Cas answered, finishing his beer. 

“Dude’s an asshole, he had it coming,” Dean replied, honestly, turning his body to look at Cas. 

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Cas asked with a wink. 

******************

Sam showed up the following morning, announcing that he decided to stay for a few days. The quiet had always helped him clear his mind. Dean agreed, it was a little early for their family to get together, but this was fine and probably something they should do more often. 

“Where’s Clove?” Sam questioned, coming back down the stairs after dropping his bag off in his room. 

“She went for a walk down to the pond,” Dean answered as he turned to set the plate of bacon down on the table, “Cas should be down soon.” 

“Can't wait to meet him,” Sam stated, making a face at the bacon plate. “Don't you have a vegetarian option?” he asked after he sat down. 

Dean scoffed at the audacity, saying he would rather die than eat that tofu crap he was always trying to get the twins to eat. Clover walked in at that moment as Sam was about to reply. Instead, he turned to greet his sister. 

“Why are you covered in dirt?” Dean asked, pointing at her. She had dirt smeared across her face, shirt, and pants. The wince on her face as she attempted to cross the room. 

“I fell, and I think I hurt my ankle,” Clover complained, limping her way over to the table.   
Dean hurried to help her, but Sam got there first, helping their sister lower herself into her seat, kneeling down and taking off her shoe. In doing so, she cried out in pain as Sam began poking around at it. 

“It's not broken, but we should wrap it. You'll have to stay off of it,” Sam informed, smiling at his sister. 

“Ok, but did you bring my phone?” Clover inquired, not really caring that she had to stay off of her ankle or the fact that she was hurt. 

Sam nodded, pulling it out of his jacket pocket to present to her. Clover smiled and reached for it, huffing in frustration when he pulled it away before she could get it. She made a face at her little brother. 

“Today, we are taking a new picture. No hair covering your face,” Sam added, holding the phone to his chest. Dean folded his arms across his chest and gave Clover a nod when she looked up at him, eyes begging for her twin to say something. To change their younger brother’s mind. She scowled when Dean just shook his head, a sign that he was not getting involved. 

“Sammy, I love, but you know how I feel about my scar,” she mumbled under her breath, keeping her head down. Sam sighed in defeat and handed her the phone while telling her to stay put. He was going to get an ace bandage from the bathroom. Clover nodded as she unlocked her phone, checking all the missed messages from her internet friends. 

“Sis, Sam is right. We need a new picture,” Dean explained, moving closer so that he was now kneeling down to look at her ankle. 

“Don't you start. You’re supposed to be on my side. Where’s Cas?” Clover replied all in one breath in an attempt to take the focus off herself.

“Cas is still sleeping. Please, it's been a long time since we have seen your face in a picture?” Dean requested, glancing down at his watch and smiling. All of the Winchesters were up with the sun, like usual. Dean stood and turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw his brother, who was now holding his hand out for the ace bandage. Sam handed it to him and sat down next to Clover. 

Cas made his way down the stairs, his hair messy and dressed in one of Dean's PJ bottoms and no shirt. Clover whistled at him and giggled when he rolled his eyes, giving her a wave as he headed to the coffee pot. 

“Not a morning person?” Dean asked from his position as he began wrapping Clover’s ankle. 

“Not really, what happened?” Cas inquired, spotting what Dean was doing as he made himself a cup of joe. Clover explained again, while distracted by what Sam was doing on his phone, how she fell, but she was fine now. Sam smiled a bit as he scrolled, which made Clover raise a brow. 

“I know that look. Sammy has a crush,” Clover stated in a sing-song voice. 

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled as a slight blush crossed his cheeks, turning slightly so that his body covered his phone from his nosey sister. 

“Cas, this is Sammy, our little brother,” Dean introduced, walking over to the other man and giving him a good morning kiss. 

Sam and Cas greeted each other. Cas inquired as to who or what Sam was looking at on his phone. Sammy shook his head, saying it was nothing and that Clover should mind her business. Dean laughed, saying he should show them his latest obsession. Sam pulled his phone back out with reluctance in his demeanor, opening the camera roll and handing it over to Dean and Cas. 

Cas was taken back by the photos he was seeing. Cas was expecting a picture of Sam with this supposed crush. But alas, they weren't. These were quick snaps of a girl taken at a distance. This girl was walking alone or talking to her friends. He side-eyed Sam and smiled. The whole family was nuts, and yet for some reason, Cas couldn't care. He could feel himself falling harder and harder for Dean. He also wanted to make sure Clover was safe, and he was sure Sam could take care of himself, but he wanted to be there for him. 

“What's her name? How did you meet?” Clover asked excitedly, swiping through the pictures after Dean handed her the phone. 

“Ruby and she is perfect,” Sam answered dreamily. “I met her at the coffee shop on campus. She smiled at me and tucked her hair behind her ear,” he smiled as he continued to tell them all about the new girl in his life. Clover grinned at his brother’s smitten look, asking more questions about her and who the guy the picture was holding her hand. Sam frowned, saying it was her boyfriend, but he was a jerk to her. Always treating her like dirt. 

“I can fix that for you, if you would like,” Clover spoke nonchalantly while handing Sam his phone. Sam made a face. He took his phone back, telling her not yet. He needed to figure out how to get her on his side before removing the boyfriend from the picture.   
Cas looked at Dean in confusion; how they could talk so freely about Clover murdering someone was beyond him. He was also confused by how sweet she seemed, and under all that was a cold-hearted killer who wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurt her family. Dean shrugged, they were a little messed up, but they were a family nonetheless. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover centered chapter 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING VIOLENCE

**Chapter Four**

Clover smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. Sam had begged and begged for her to come to check out Ruby with him which much reluctance and a few words of encouragement from Dean and Cas, Clover looked up a bunch of make-up tutorials on youtube had Dean go get makeup, which he was not very happy about but if it got her out of the house and not just to the grocery store he was going to do it. She smiled, amazed at how easy it was to cover her scar for the most part, and she still wasn't very confident. 

“Cas and I will be back to pick you up,” Dean said, stopping outside Sam's apartment. 

“Ok,” Clover replied, looking up at the building; she didn't want to do this, but she loved Sam, and he was asking for her help. 

Clover opened the door and got out, heading into the building, keeping her head down as she made her way up to Sam's apartment. She covered her mouth as she entered the elevator reeked of pee and garabage, making a mental note to tell Dean about this building so he could buy it and clean it up. Sam lived on the fourth floor. Clover couldn't get out of the car fast enough, running down the hall to her brother's door. Knocking quickly, he pulled the door open and smiled, spotting his sister. 

“This place is gross; how can you live here?” Clover complained, looking around. The walls were off white and peeling. She was sure that part of the smell was from something that died at some point in the apartment. 

“It's close to campus,” Sam said, grabbing his coat showing his sister that he was ready to go if his apartment is making her uncomfortable. “You could have texted me, and I would have come down to meet you.” 

Clover sighed and looked up at her brother, “You know I don't like it outside; it's too peopley,” she replied, moving closer to the door, “Is that a roach?” she added, watching the bug climb the wall. Sam sighed, grabbing a shoe and killing the insect. 

She walked out the door, pulling her phone out of her pocket, sending a text to Dean about how gross the apartment was, and needing to do something about it; no one should be living like that. Sam ran after her telling her not to say anything to Dean, and he was never home anyway, so what does it matter. Clover headed down the stairs. One trip in the elevator was enough for her; once they made it outside, Clover asked Sam was the game plan was for them when they got to the cafe. 

“I thought we would watch for a bit, and then maybe you could befriend her,” Sam said shyly. 

Clover smiled, Sam had a big crush, and she would do her best to make sure her brother got his prize. They walked to the coffee shop. Clover stuck close to Sam, keeping her head down as they walked so no one would notice her, the smell of fresh ground coffee was wonderful. She had forgotten how much she liked that smell. 

Sam walked up to the counter and smiled, “Hey, Ruby, can i get two coffees,” he said. 

“Hiya, Sam, coming right up,” Ruby replied with a smile. 

Clover grabbed a table watching them interact. She could see why Sammy found her attractive and why he thought she might be interested; she observed how her fingers lingered just a little too long when she handed Sam the coffee. Sam's cheeks were a bright shade of pink by the time he got back to the table. 

“She seems nice; you would be cute together,” Clover said as Sam sat down at the table. 

“I need cream,” Clover said, getting up heading over to the counter where the sugar and different things to put in the coffee was. 

She picked up the container that said cream on it as she poured it, it was empty, looking around trying to find the barista. Clover noticed she talked to someone in hushed tones, but the body language said they had an agreement. Clover waited to intervene and notice the guy was getting more and more agitated. He shoved Ruby before turning to leave. She rushed over to see if she was ok. 

“Are you alright?” Clover asked, keeping her head down. 

“Yeah, can I help you?” Ruby asked as if nothing happened. 

“There's no more,” Clover said, handing the container over to Ruby. 

She smiled taking it saying she would be right back it would only take a moment to fill, Clover nodded saying she wasn't in a hurry. Clover waited for her to come back; she was trying to figure out what to say to the girl. 

“Do you wanna hang out sometime, and we can talk about stuff. It's just I don't have a lot of friends, and you seem nice,” Clover said quickly when Ruby handed the creamer back to her, “I'm Clover, by the way..”

Ruby smiled and nodded, “Yeah, we can hang out; I don't have a lot of friends too,” she replied, smiling. 

Clover smiled, pulling out her phone and putting Ruby’s number in calling ruby so she would have Clover's number too. Ruby said she needed to get back to work, but she would text Clover later and set up a day they could hang out. 

Clover smiled walking back over to Sam who was trying to figure out what was going on, “I got her number, we are going to hang out,” she said taking her seat across from her brother. Sam smiled, knowing that Clover would help him win Ruby's heart. 

Sam and Clover hung out for about an hour talking. Sam was proud of Clover for leaving the house and coming out with him. She shook her head say it was stupid to be outside besides she hung out on the apartments' roof to get some sun she didn't have to explain or worry about people staring at her; Sam nodded, saying he wished it was easier for her. Still, she shouldnt care what other people thought about her. She was perfect the way she was. 

“You and Dean have to say that; you're my brothers,” Clover said, finishing her coffee. 

Sam laughed “we love you and worry about it, that's all,” he replied getting up from the table, “you ready?” 

Clover nodded, pulling out her phone whispering that there was no way in hell she was going back to his apartment to wait for Dean. 

*******************

Clover and Ruby had been texted back and forth for over two weeks. She was sweet and nice, sassy and funny, absolutely perfect for Sam at least Clover though so, they had yet to hang out because Ruby was picking up some extra shifts at the cafe. Clover understood that, and she was fine with texting. She was woken up at three in the morning by her phone ringing. 

“Ruby?” Clover asked groggily with sleep. 

“Umm, I'm, can you come get me?” Ruby sniffed. 

Clover sat up and asked where she was; they were on their way. She rushed to Dean's room, not caring if he and Cas were busy or naked Ruby needed their help. Dean groaned at first but got up kissing Cas telling him to stay in bed they would be back soon. 

“Clove, what is going on?” Dean asked as they got into the elevator. 

“I don't know she was crying, Dean. I think her boyfriend did something,” Clover replied, and edge to her voice, it was going to be easier than she thought to remove him from the equation. 

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes. They exited the elevator rushing to the car; Clover was texting furiously. Dean unlocked the door, “I got her address,” she said, holding up her phone. Her brother nodded as they got in, taking his sister's phone, and reading the address; it was one of the other buildings he owned in the city. 

“So can you get rid of her boyfriend?’ Clover asked as she bit her thumbnail nervous about what happened to her friend. 

“I don't know; it depends on if he is on the lease or not,” Dean replied as he turned the corner. 

Clover nodded as the rest of the ride was quiet; they were only ten minutes from Ruby’s apartments. Clover let her know they were close; she was waiting outside and rushed to the car when Clover waved. 

“Thank you, I'm so sorry,” Ruby said, getting into the backseat. 

“It's fine; I told you anything you need,” Clover replied with a gentle smile, “This is my twin Dean.”

“Thanks, nice to meet you,” Ruby said to Dean, her voice stuffy like she had a cold. 

It made Clovers blood boil that he was hitting her, Sam would never do something like that to her. The ride back home was quite the occasional sniff and sigh from Ruby, who was trying not to cry. Dean looked over at his sister, knowing this was not a good thing. He would have to find a way to get to the guy before she did; they pulled into the garage. Ruby’s phone rang. 

“It's him,” Ruby said, looking at the screen, 

Clover leaned over and snatched the phone before Ruby could protest and turned it off, “No more, you need to rest and we need to get some ice on that eye,” she said, opening the car door to get out. 

Ruby didn't protest. She got out too and followed Clover to the elevator, Dean bringing up the rear. Clover pressed the button to the penthouse; her friend was shocked that it was where they lived and asked if Sam was there too. Dean laughed, saying no, he preferred to be closer to the college, but he visits. 

Cas was in the kitchen when the door opened; he smiled at Dean and Clover and introduced himself to Ruby; Clover took her bag and headed to her room while Cas took her into the kitchen to get some ice. 

*****************

Six months later. 

Ruby and Clover were at the coffee shop when the police walked up to their table; Michael Smith was Clover's ex from high school now a detective in the local police department. 

“Clover, you gotta come with me,” Michael said softly. 

“Why?’ Clover asked, keeping her head down but peeking up to look at Ruby. 

“We have some questions,” Michale replied. 

Clover looked over at her old flame and asked about what Michael didn't answer he evaded the question asking again for her to come with him. 

“Ok. Ruby call Sammy he will take you back to the apartment,” Clover said giving her friend a soft smile and following Michael and the uniformed officers out of the cafe and to the car. 

Ruby nodded and pulled out her phone texting the youngest Winchester and asking why they were taking her in and what was going on. Clover figured she would ask when they got into the car. Michael told her step back or he would arrest her for interfering with a police investigation, Ruby scoffed and asked if Clover was under arrest. Michael didn't answer and opened the back door for Clover to get into the backseat of his car. Michael got into the driver's seat and looked at Clover in the rearview mirror, part of him still had feelings for her but he couldn't stand that she hid away after her accident. 

“Am I under arrest?” Clover asked softly, not looking up at him.

“Not right now, we can talk more at the station,” Michael said turning the car on. 

The ride was quiet as they made their way to the station. Dean was waiting outside when they pulled up. Michael sighed, knowing the Clover and Sam must have texted him. He didn't think to take her phone from her. 

Dean walked up to the car and glared at Michael, “what the fuck is going on?” he asked. 

“We have a few questions for your sister that's all,” Michael said moving past Dean to get Clover out of the backseat. 

“About what?” Dean asked, following him around the car. 

Michael didn't answer when he opened the door and helped Clover out of the vehicle. She gave her brother a soft smile telling him not to worry and to follow them inside. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone when it rang. 

Michael placed Clover in the interrogation room and left to talk to his partner in the observation room. Hannah watched as Clover looked around brushing her hair further into her face; Michael sighed watching his ex. 

“Why is she doing that?” Hannah asked looking at her partner. 

“She has a scar; she's insecure about it. You wanna go first?’ Michael replied. 

****************

Hannah sat down at the table across from Clover; she gave the girl of soft smile before opening the case file. 

“Why am I here?” Clover asked not looking up at the woman across from her. 

“Do you know Christian Campbell?” Hannah asked sliding a picture of the man across the table towards Clover. 

She peeked from behind her hair leaning forward to look at the picture, “That's Ruby’s ex,” Clover replied, sitting back in her seat knowing where this was going. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Hannah asked, taking the picture and placing it back in the file. 

“When we went to go get Ruby from the apartment, he was hitting her again. So Dean and I drove over to get her and that was the last time,” Clover replied folding her arms across her chest, “it's cold in here,” she remarked, rubbing her arms. 

Hannah apologized and said she would see if someone could do something about it, “Where were you last thursday night, early friday morning?” she asked, looking at Clover with suspicion. 

“Um, Ruby called me she was crying that jerk hit her again and she asked if Dean and I could come to get her,” Clover replied, looking up at Hannah knowing what she was implying but she wasn't going to incriminate herself. 

Hannah nodded and looked over Clover's shoulder at the mirror, “and after that?” she asked. 

Clover sighed, relaying the story of what happened the night Ruby called her, saying when they left, Christian was still yelling about how Ruby was never going to find someone like him, and she wasn't worth the trouble. 

“I see you have been institutionalized for a brief period,” Hannah said looking over the file. 

Clover looked up and glared at Hannah, “what does that have to do with anything?” she asked, leaning forward, her whole body language changed from relaxed to angry. 

“You have a temper, maybe you got tired of Mr. Campbell hitting your friend and you did something about it,” Hannah replied 

“I'm not stupid, I wouldn't do something like that,” Clover spat out, angry that she was hauled into the police station, “why are you asking me about this? Did something happen? Not that I care about him, just curious as to where this is going,” she added leaning back in her chair still annoyed but starting to relax. They didn't have any real evidence, not that they would. Clover was smart enough not to get caught on camera. 

*******************

_ Clover made sure she was on the surveillance camera going into the building; Ruby called in tears. She couldn't make out what her friend was saying. She told Ruby to hang on; she and Dean were on their way to get her. Dean shook his head as they got into the car, saying this was the last time he was being woken up at four in the morning to go save her; this should be Sam coming to the rescue, not clover and him.  _

_ “I know but she's my friend, and I will take care of the asshole,” Clover replied as she checked her phone making sure Ruby was ready when they got there.  _

_ Dean chuckled a bit under his breath, telling his sister not to get caught he wouldn't know what to do without her. Clover smiled telling Dean to wait in the car she would be back down in a few minutes. As she headed up the outside steps pulling the doors open and pressing the call button with Ruby’s last name the door buzzed, and Clover headed up to the second floor. When Clover got to the door, Ruby pulled her inside pointing to the living room's body. Clover furrowed her brow and walked over kicking the body the man groaned but didn't wake up.  _

_ “His fine. Grab your bags; this is that last time Rubs,’” Clover said, walking back to the door where the bags were sitting.  _

_ “I'm sorry you are right. I thought I killed him,” Ruby replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.  _

_ “You have no reason to be sorry, promise me you won't come back to this asshole,” Clover said as she picked up one of the bags and reached for the door knob.  _

_ Ruby nodded, saying she had a bunch of money saved, and she just needed a place to stay until she got her own home; Clover told her not to worry. They would figure it out.  _

_ ********* _

_ Clover smiled at the man lying on his couch with a bottle of vodka on the table near him. She made her way quietly over to the table setting down her bag and pulling out everything she needed. Clover giggled as she placed the rope around the sleeping man's ankles and then took another piece placing it around his wrists. The man stirred a bit. Clover backed away, not wanting him to wake up too soon; it was always over so quickly if they Woke up, he stopped moving, and she went back to what she was doing when done, she pulled a fresh tube of superglue out of the bag and opened it, placing a fair amount on his lips before putting duct tape over it in case he managed to pull his lips apart he wouldn't be able to make too much noise.  _

_ The hard part was going to get him off the couch without making too much noise that the neighbors would say something if someone reported him missing; Clover thought for a moment and said, screw it walking around to the other side of the couch and rolling him off. He hit the floor with a grunt and settled back down.  _

_ ”you must do that often, ” Clover said out loud, walking around and rolling him on to the plastic sheet she had laid down. He started to stir as she moved him to where she wanted him making sure she wasn't going to get any blood anywhere. The man blinked and looked around. He attempted to lift his arms to pull the tape from his mouth but Clover had his arms and leg bound in the plastic already he was unable to move. _

  
  


_ ”He lives. I was worried you were never going to wake up. I don't usually like you guys being awake, but you, ” Clover pointed at him,” You Christian, I can't wait to watch the life drain from your eyes.”  _

_ The man looked at her in terror at the realization of what was about to happen started to sink in, his words muffled but the duct tape and super glue; Clover nodded say she did know that she was a bitch and there was no way she was going to pay for what she was doing if he was dead.  _

_ “This right here, this they shove in your jugular to drain the blood before they embalm you; I, however, have no plans of doing that. For me, it's less messy when I cut you up.” Clover said as she admired the needle.  _

_ Christian's eyes were wide with terror. He tried to squirm his way out of the confines Clover had him wrapped in, but she was smart, her father had taught her various knots, and through trial and error, she figured out which ones work best for keeping someone tied up. _

_ “Now hold still; I don't wanna poke your eye out.” _

Hannah cleared her throat, pulling Clover from her thoughts, “You haven't seen him since?” she asked. 

“No,” Clover replied, looking Hannah in the eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Questions are always welcome.


End file.
